


Toxic

by OnceAndFloral



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I might add more, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, for now, i'm sorry i just love them, metal death machine, severe allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: It's nice to know people care.





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the things that happen in this fic are directly based off my own personal experiences, so sorry about that.

He was going to die. Jeremy wasn't exaggerating or joking around, he was going to _die_. He did everything he could to distract himself. Blasted his music as loud as he could through his headphones, pressed his forehead against the freezing window of the bus, twisted his medical bracelet around his wrist until it was painful. But nothing get rid of the burning in his stomach, the feeling of his throat closing up.

The worst part was he didn't know if the pain was from a panic attack or an actual allergic reaction.

The laughter of the other teenagers on the bus bled into the music playing through his headphones. What kind of actual fucking moron brings peanuts into an enclosed space with a kid they _know_ to have severe peanut allergies? Why couldn't Michael ride the bus with him? _Why was he born with this god damn bullshit_?

Someone tapped his shoulder, sending Jeremy nearly a foot off of his seat. He pulled off his headphones and turned to the seat behind him. Jake was looking down at him with an eyebrow raised in concern. “Jeremy, you feeling okay? You're breathing really deeply and you look kind of pale.”

Jeremy chewed on the inside of his cheek. His panicking side told him he couldn't open his mouth or he might breathe in the toxic air, but his logical side said that breathing through his nose accomplished the same task so it couldn't get worse. The panic side won.

“Dude, seriously, I'm getting worried.” Jake jumped over the seat to sit next to Jeremy, earning a shout of disapproval from the bus driver. “I know you didn’t like talking to me before but I thought we were fine now.”

What was he supposed to do? Jeremy wasn’t used to people besides Michael showing concern like this for him, and since Michael didn’t ride the bus there was no one to help with he allergies. He couldn’t say anything, illogical anxiety preventing him from speaking. 

He stopped twisting the medical bracelet around his wrist so tightly and made small, frantic gestures to it. Jake frowned, taking Jeremy’s wrist to read the metal plate. He glanced back up to Jeremy, and then towards the back of the bus. “Shit man. I mean I knew but I didn’t think…”

Jeremy shrugged, twisting around his bracelet once again. Jake slapped his hand away. “Dude, stop, you’re gonna hurt yourself. Just…” He awkwardly wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders. “Sorry, tell me if I should stop.” 

The lanky boy shook his head, burying his face into Jake’s jacket. As soon as the scent of peanuts was replaced by the oddly sweet smell of Jake’s jacket, the tight feeling wrapping around Jeremy’s chest relaxed. Okay. He was doing fine. 

God, he hated this metal death machine.

* * *

Jeremy sighed as he closed the door to the language arts room behind him. A few years ago it would have been strange to see the class with all the lights off and empty of students, but now it was an everyday occurrence. He threw his lunch bag onto on of the desks, sliding into the seat behind it.

The cafeteria was a minefield of death, so there was no way he was risking that unless he was in the mood to die or go to the hospital. And today was not one of those days. He dumped out the contents of his lunch bag, sorting through the small assortment of food items. An orange, a small bag of goldfish and one of the cookies he made last night.

Wonderful.

He started to peel the orange when he heard the door knob turn. His shoulders tensed, anxiety racing through his blood in the form of ice. No, no, no this was supposed to be his safe place. The one place where he didn’t need to worry about a peanut butter sandwich being chucked in his face or toxic smells making his head spin.

“Hey Jeremy.” It was Rich. For a few seconds the panic persisted until he remembered Rich wasn’t a bully anymore. They were friends. “I heard you like to hang out in here so I thought I’d come hang out with you today.” Silence. “You doing okay?”

“What’d you have for lunch?”

“Didn’t eat anything today. I forgot to make something at home and the school lunch is probably poisonous. Why?”

“I-It’s just if you ate something with peanuts or nuts I’d have to-have to be twenty feet or further away from you for an hour be-because of my allergies. It’s… I know it’s dumb but if-”

Rich frowned. “It’s not dumb, it’s your safety, isn’t it?”

“Yea I guess-guess so…”

The former bully hopped up and sat on a desktop near Jeremy. “So, old buddy old pal, mind if I hang with you?”

“...Old buddy old pal?”

“The squip changed a lot of things about me, man. You’re gonna have to deal with me using my old lingo.”

That’s how it started. Every day since that Jeremy would slip into the language arts room with his lunch and Rich would show up shortly after to chat him up. Normally Rich just rambled on and Jeremy listened, but he didn’t mind all that much. Conversations were difficult for Jeremy, so was nice to let someone else have the reigns. 

Sometime he would add commentary, and Rich never got made at him, so he was content with what he had.

“So you stay in here because of your allergies, right?” Rich asked one day.

“Mhm.”

“Didn’t the school try to set something up for you in the cafeteria.”

“Yea, but every time I was going to talk to them I felt like I was bothering them so I couldn’t actually like, say anything.” Jeremy shifted around, placing his goldfish into small piles. “And no one takes my allergies seriously, so it’s kind of really dangerous.”

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, this one kid, Daniel, ran up to me with a spoonful of Nutella and waved it in my face, and hazelnuts are one of the bad ones for me so…”

Rich looked somewhere between shocked and angry. “Wait, really?”

“Mhm,” Jeremy hummed. He rolled his shoulders back. “It’s fine though. It’s way more fun to just hang in here with you anyways.”

“Aw, I’m flattered.” Rich grinned, gently punching Jeremy’s arm. “I’m glad to know you appreciate me. By the way, I hope you know I’m totally gonna beat that guy into the ground next time I see him.”

“Yea.” Jeremy looked down at the little metal plate on his bracelet, smiling. It was nice to know someone cared.

Even a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna make a couple more oneshots for this hc. Sorry about the projection, it just makes me feel better.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated and comments essentially make my week!


End file.
